


The Hand That Feeds

by Rise Up Ting Ting Like Glitter (Wiggle)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Rise%20Up%20Ting%20Ting%20Like%20Glitter
Summary: Tony Stark was everything Bucky needed. He was warm and kind and full of life.Romantic, right? If only the blood in Tony's veins didn't make it literal.~A bite of angst and blood for spookytober.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: Stuckony server spooky bingo





	The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing Sagana's lovely Vampire Bucky getting himself a snack over on [Tumblr](https://rise-up-ting-ting-like-glitter.tumblr.com/post/632461689918504960/vampires-and-werewolves-and-feeding-ficlet-oh).  
> Also Stuckony server has a bingo card w/ Vampire Bucky on it soooo

Tony was relaxed and easy. His back was turned, mind on something else, while he ignored Bucky’s lurking presence behind him. It wasn’t fair. It was never fair how affected Bucky was by Tony being content and unafraid while he was near. 

New light bloomed into the room as Bucky’s pupils dilated predator wide and his canines dropped. The curse of chaos and life and change sang to Bucky from the arteries in Tony’s neck, the underside of his arms, and between his thighs. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Tony said, lifting his nose into the air and breathing deeply, the line of his shoulders softening even further. “Did someone get hungry?”

Unfair, _unfair_. Bucky was always hungry for Tony. Tony whispered secrets to him that he shared with no one else, Tony shared his heat and his heart and his home. Yes. Bucky was hungry. Yes. Bucky wanted. 

Tony eased his dress shirt open, hands working just out of sight on the buttons until the collar sagged. 

“Yes.” Bucky eliminated the space between them, coming up behind Tony to breathe the word against the delicate skin beneath his ear. “Please.” 

Of all the things that weren’t fair—Tony’s lycanthropic curse, Bucky’s curse of death, their inability to be free—this was the worst. Tony tipped his head negligently back and to the side like that was his purpose. Tony’s curse meant sanity for Bucky, allowed him to remember himself, be himself. He’d never be able to tell Tony how much he meant, without the shadow of that hanging over them. 

“Have it, handsome. You top for dinner, I’ll top for dessert.”

“Tony,” Bucky groaned, derailed from both his target and his melancholy thoughts, and rested his forehead against the warmth of Tony’s neck. He tried to will the heat to last, the goosebumps that popped up at his unnatural chill to calm. 

“Hey, you only smell like predatory seduction when you’re doing your whole woe is me thing. Just remember that you don’t hump furniture against your will once a month. Who’s really got the short end of this deal?”

“It’s you,” Bucky said, shifting to hook his neck over Tony's shoulder and stare at his metal fingers kicking off much more natural goosebumps against Tony’s collarbone and down the valley between his pecs. Tony’s abdomen tensed and Bucky dragged his hand lower to spread the cascading fractals over more of Tony’s skin. 

“Consent enthusiastically given.” Tony’s voice was thick now. “Chop chop, you know how much I like it when you’re all blood warm and toasty with my life in your… veins.” The innuendo wasn't subtle, but Bucky could smell the truth of his statement when Tony’s body reacted to his words. His temperature jumped and Bucky watched his pants stretch tight.

Pulling Tony’s collar to the side, he gave in and took. Tony gasped and Bucky hummed as his world sparked to new life. Blood rushed through him, carrying all Tony’s lust for life, his curiosity, his drive. Warmth infused Bucky, followed by a prickling heat, and he hauled Tony in tight. His veins sang with blood enough to flood south and make the way Tony pushed into him very very interesting. 

"Hmm,” Bucky hummed again as Tony reached over both their shoulders, buried his hand in Bucky’s hair, and tugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I've been late to anyone's comments! MTH is keeping me a bit busy! \o/  
> you are all glorious and wonderful ✨.  
>  ~~Someone stop me before I roll with the giant backstory I created for this XD~~
> 
> All thanks to HDDNONE who continues to save my bacon! <3333 Thank youuuuu


End file.
